


Taking Flight

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #509: Fight or Flight.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #509: Fight or Flight.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Taking Flight

~

This would require delicacy and planning, not Harry’s forte. As it happened, however, planning was irrelevant. 

“I love you,” Harry whispered into Severus’ hair as they curled together sated. 

Both men froze. Severus was the first to speak. “Is that so?”

Harry, adrenaline pumping, prepared himself for rejection. “Yes.” He paused. “I don’t expect you to say—”

“I love you, too.” Harry could practically feel Severus’ fight or flight response engage. Gently, he rested his hand on Severus’ chest.

“Brilliant!” Harry said, kissing Severus. He closed his eyes, smiling. There would be fighting, but their only flying would be together.

~


End file.
